


An Eel Dipped in Grease Swimming in Motor Oil

by TrashOnFire



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP, Al is a desperate fuck, Alejandro has Internalized Homophobia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Gender Character(s), College AU, Courtney and Gwen are gay in the bg, Gay Sex, Heather is sick of Alejandro, I don’t write porn very realistically okay deal with it, M/M, Noah is a bit of a crybaby during sex, Roommates, Yes there’s a lot of swearing ok, alenoah/alejanoah, and desperate for a fuck, bg Cody and Sierra, or dormmates i guess, slight angst, yes they have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashOnFire/pseuds/TrashOnFire
Summary: Alejandro struggles as he’s dumped by his girlfriend, Heather. Noah, his college dorm - mate, couldn’t care less. Alejandro feels different when he’s with Noah, even if they hate each other’s guts. But... Why?
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto & Noah, Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. I Legitimately Hate You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test first chapter! There’s going to be a bit to come, just wait!

He sighed.

Alejandro was popular. Fuck, you either liked him, or envied him. Few people purely disliked him. Of course, the one person that truly disliked him the most was his roommate, ‘Negative’ Noah. Even thinking about him put Al in a sour mood.

But hey. Maybe his dorm wasn’t that fun, but he still had a pretty good life. A pretty girlfriend, too. The two were like Regina Georges in a school full of Cadys. People flocked around the two, clamoring and giving useless compliments about how they were the school’s ‘power couple’ and whatnot. So, when Heather throws one too many fits at Alejandro and storms off from Owen’s house party, you can see where it started going... Downhill.

—

“I am sick of you! Do you hear me? SICK! You only care about yourself!” Heather screamed, the eyes of others that weren’t already on the couple now turning to face them.

“I only care about myself? Me? Look at us! You hate me! You only flirted with me at that party so you could have a good looking boyfriend! Well guess what? I, for one, am not superficial! Yeah, you’re gorgeous. But I really, really liked you, Heather! You’ve been treating me like garbage ever since we became official!” Alejandro shot back, pointing at her with a glare.

“Well YOU guess what, Al? I don’t have a good looking boyfriend anymore! Any boyfriend!” The pasty - skinned girl yelled in a shrill tone, before stomping out of that party in her signature wedged heels. Alejandro stood, silent is shock and adrenaline, as his gir- Ex - Girlfriend- stomped from the party. And in all honestly, it was his first time being the one getting dumped. It was... Painful. Like something cored his heart out. Alejandro was then snapped out of his thoughts as a heavy hand rested on his shoulder.

“You okay, man? That was bru - u - utal!” A large, blonde Owen said with a failed attempt to calm his bubbly persona. 

“I’m fine.” Alejandro sighed and shrugged Owen’s hand off of his shoulder. At that point, most everyone had gone back to socializing. Sierra was holding her dear Cody close, Gwen and Courtney were... Off... Somewhere. Even Duncan was there, using his special pocket knife to widow away at the wooden banister. Everyone seemed... Happy. That seemed like a good time for Alejandro to head out. Normally, he’d stick around to scope out some other girl for the night. But tonight, he didn’t really feel in the mood. So, with a goodbye to Owen, he made his exit into the cool darkness that was softly illuminated by the moon and lampposts that littered the paths. Heather was nowhere to be seen, to both his pleasure and dismay. He strolled along to the dorm buildings, his boots clicking against the pavement in the dead of night.

Click, Clack. Click, Clack.


	2. He’s Probably Just Confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al is pretty... Meh. His girlfriend dumped him, and it’s one of his first times truly being alone. So when a similar twang in his heart strikes a cord around his roommate. He feels a need to act instantly.

The door to the dorm room opened. Alejandro stepped in, walking to his bed and falling onto it with a sigh. Noah, his perfectly pessimistic roommate, didn’t look away from his phone as he lay on his own bed.

“I heard you got dumped. I told you it’d happen.” The small man smirked. Straight to the point, as Al observed over the years.

“Word travels that fast?” Al kicked off his boots. The beds were close, and neither of the boys felt the need to move them. So, to widen the space between them, they’d sleep on the opposite side of the bed. It was a mutual sort of agreement with the two.

“I heard she stormed off in a fit. I mean, it’s pretty like her. But hey. You suck too, I can see why she’d leave.” Noah shrugged.

“Well that’s just harsh. And so was she! I was done with her, and she was done with me.” 

“Then good riddance.” Noah raised his nearby glass of water with a sarcastic motion of the hand. Alejandro chuckled, turning to look at Noah. 

“Why do you care anyways? You haven’t talked to me since, well, ever.” 

“Eh. I don’t really trust you. You use your good looks to get what you want.”

“So you agree I look gorgeous?” Alejandro smirked as he flaunted his face. The slight stubble that resided around the soul patch upon his chin, his hair combed and styled to perfection. Noah sneered with a soft laughter.

“In your dreams, man.” He shook his head. Noah set down his phone to fully look at Alejandro. He’d never looked at him before. Like, really *looked* at him. Alejandro was confident. He held his chest high and wore things to attract your view to certain areas. He’d heard the phrase ‘You can tell a lot about people by their clothing.’ That was surely the case with dear Alejandro. Noah turned his head to the side. “What about you? You never talked to me.”

“That’s because you’re boring, mi amigo.” Alejandro said in a smug tone, something that struck a soft note in Noah’s chest. Alejandro noticed Noah’s gaze, taking time to look at Noah in return. Truth be told, he’d never *looked* at Noah either. Noah’s skin was slightly darker than his own, and he didn’t put much care into his clothes by the looks of it. His face was detailed, however. Very detailed. You could see his lips press together softly when he focused on something, and his eyebrows would furrow in the slightest manner.

The two were laughing together in that room. Maybe it was just the fact that it was 12 in the morning and both were exhausted, but it felt different. Noah hadn’t laughed like that in a long time. Alejandro hadn’t laughed like that in... Ever. They felt like old friends, taking about topics that anyone wouldn’t bring into a conversation due to their sheer absurdity. Alejandro looked over to Noah as he did before. Noah didn’t look sour any longer. He looked happy. His smile edged at the corner of his lips and his half lidded eyes had some look of interest on the conversation. Al felt a tug in his heart every time Noah laughed. Why hadn’t he felt that before? He lost a breath when Noah looked over at him. Had that always happened? Maybe it was the time. Maybe it was getting dumped for one of the first times in his life. Alejandro couldn’t even think straight as he edged closer to the other, who was so close he could reach out and hold him. What was he doing? Why was he doing it? He couldn’t answer questions anymore. Noah looked over to him, setting an elbow on one of his crossed legs. 

“You need something, Alej-“

He only started speaking before the Hispanic man pulled him in for a soft kiss. It was all too soon, too sudden. Neither could tell what was happening. Noah took a second to regroup before the two pushed each other back simultaneously. 

“Okay, man. What the actual fuck was that-?” Noah, scrambled back, his eyebrows furrowing. Not in focus or concentration, but in suspicion. Alejandro took a deep breath, almost speechless.

“I.. I - I don’t know.” Was all he could manage to say. Noah frowned softly, sitting upwards once more.

“I’m not going to be your rebound for Heather, you know.” Noah looked away. Al looked as if he had more to say, but it wouldn’t come out. “I didn’t think you’d be into that kinda thing. But I’m not going to be some token in your dumb story.” He’d look back to Alejandro. Or, where he once was. Alejandro had left the room with almost no sound, leaving a confused and questioning Noah alone. Alejandro had made his way to a campus bathroom, standing by the mirror and running a hand through his hair. He looked wide eyed at the man that was supposed to be himself in the clouded mirror. But that didn’t feel like him. Men don’t like men. That’s the rule. It’s been the rule all of his life growing up. 

But it felt right. Those few hours with Noah had been better than his entire life. It wasn’t standing in one place anymore. He was running. Running to catch up with himself, while running away from himself at the same time. It was confusing. It hurt. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He could only think about that fucking kiss. About how good it felt. About how bad it felt. He held his head in his hands.

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll get to the sex stuff later, just hold on guys. 👀

**Author's Note:**

> Told you at the beginning, only a bit! I’ll be posting more later. :]


End file.
